


Trance

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "I leave for five seconds."
Relationships: JP Cappelletty | Rook/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Trance

Y/N giggles, her eyes fluttering open as she feels Rook kiss her all over her face.  
He smiles, arms on either side of her head, to hold himself up. “Morning.” He rubs their noses together, smiling growing when she giggles again.  
“Hi.” She whispers, feel flustered as he looks at her like she’s sun.  
“Hi.” He whispers back, moving to press a kiss to her lips, only to hear his phone going off in the other room. “I’ll be right back.” He quickly moves out of bed, shamelessly walking out to the living room in just boxers.

Y/N watches him leave, before rolling over on her stomach. Burying her head in the pillow, she can feel the blood rush to her cheeks. She doesn’t want the blissfulness of the morning to end or the happiness she woke up with to go away. Sighing she climbs out of bed, knowing that she needs to shower.

Starting the shower, she brushes her teeth, before taking off the shirt Rook wore the night before and her shorts. Tossing them in the hamper, she spits into the sink, sticking her toothbrush in the shower once more before placing it in the holder.

She carefully gets into the shower, not wanting to slip and fall. Letting the warm hit the front of her body, she closes her eyes, letting the feeling and warmth take her away. She’s broken out of her trance, when she hears Rook’s voice.

“I leave for five seconds.” His voice grows closer, “And you get into the shower without me.”  
She pulls back the curtain a little, to look at him. “You had a call and it was more than five seconds.”  
He shrugs, smiling. “Can I join you?”  
She thinks, before nodding. “No funny business though.”  
Rook nods, “Okay.”


End file.
